


Let me sleep, Cristo!

by MaChi1993



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, challenge, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaChi1993/pseuds/MaChi1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2pVeneziano just wants to sleep. 2pGermany just wants to cuddle. Fluff happends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me sleep, Cristo!

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Axis Power Hetalia  
> Characters: 2p!Italy Veneziano | 2p!Germany  
> Paring(s): 2p!GerIta  
> Genre: Fluff, Romantic  
> Warning: No one  
> Chaellenge: 30 OTP Challenge NSFW version  
> Prompt: 1. Cuddles (naked)  
> Notes:Finally finished! Though the ending pretty much a dissapointment, sorry

“Georg?”  
“Um?”

“You’re too hot.”  
“Yes I know, danke shon.”  
“That’s not what I meant, idiota! You’re too warm.”  
“Mh.”  
“Georg, it’s too hot.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Cristo, Georg, get off me!”  
“Nein.”  
“Oh Cristo!” Veneziano sighs deeply, too sleepy and tired to move from the other nation’s embrace, too exhausted and sore to push him away or even turn to face him.  
“Let’s cuddle up a bit.”  
“I was trying to sleep, you know.”  
“So? Tomorrow we don’t have meetings or work, you can sleep in the morning.”  
“Stay up all night it’s not really healthy.”  
“Healthy is quite a relative concept for a nation, is it not?”  
“Georg please I’m tired.”  
“And I’m not preventing you from sleep anyway, I just want to hug you.”  
“Georg, you are too warm, too sweaty and too sticky, how can I possibly sleep with twenty-nine degree outside and you clinging at me like a fucking koala?”  
“Like any other day?”  
“You are really getting on my nerve.”  
Germany laughs, and proceeds to pepper light kisses on the Italian’s shoulder and neck, looking proudly at the violet hickey on the collarbone while caressing his hip and stomach.  
“I’m not in the mood right now.”  
“Me either.”  
“Then what are you touching me like that?”  
“I just want to cuddle a bit, I told you.”  
“While being naked?”  
“Why not?”  
“… ‘You’ and ‘naked’ can’t exactly be in the same sentence without ‘sex’ in it.”  
“You make me sound like a pervert.”  
“As if you are not.”  
“That’s not a nice thing to say!”  
“I’m not nice.”  
Germany pouts, but doesn’t stop touching and kissing the other’s body, marveled, as always, by how soft his skin is, and how he enjoys caressing it, passing his hands over the traces of his nails or the button-size bruises, similar to the ones on his back and thighs; slowly, he traces a path with his fingers, from the nape to the backside and backward. Veneziano shivers.  
“Ich liebe dich.”  
“Go the fuck to sleep.”  
Germany laughs, and adheres against the Italian’s back, ignoring the other’s sleepy protests about how he was sticky and warm as a fucking radiator, and leaves kisses on his neck, hugging him from behind and intertwining their legs. At this point, the Italian nation has given up any protest: he simply takes the other’s hand and places it on his heart, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible and rest after that exuberant night. And he admits to himself that those light kisses relaxes him, easing him into sleep, and even Germany’s warm body isn’t as… bothersome, as before; and the silence that falls between them, interrupt only by their regular breaths – Germany’s tickles pleasantly his nape - almost lulls him to sleep. Even falling asleep seems easier: everything is so calming, sweet and gentle–how much time had passed since the last time he felt like this, completely at ease and not tense? He probably should accept to stay for the night more often.  
“You should be more gentle with me, you know? My back hurts like hell, what kind of nail you have?”  
…Of course, Germany wouldn’t be Germany if he doesn’t say something inappropriate: for being such a sloppy guy, he kills the mood too often.  
“If you don’t shut up I’m going to shove the Torre di Pisa up your-”  
“Ok ok, I get it, guten nacht.” Germany murmurs, and with a final kiss on his head he finally sets still, still hugging him tightly.


End file.
